Qué pasaría si
by Escritora17
Summary: Crossover:Loki escapa de su encierro, no tendrá sus poderes hasta que sea redimido o contraiga nupcias con una mortal; algo difícil para él ya que cree que los humanos son seres inferiores. Regresa a la Tierra y encuentra a alguien en particular. ¿Qué pasaría si se llegara a enamorar de una chica con raros poderes? ¿Se saldrá de control y tendrán que acabar con su vida? Loki/Jade
1. No puede ser posible

**Hola, nuevo fic. e_e Sí, sí, lo sé. Estarán diciendo: "Ésta loca comienza otra historia sin terminar las otras" xD Peeeero, ya dije, las terminaré en cuanto pueda; pero en éste momento tengo mi imaginación a full y tengo que aprovecharla. :3**

**Es la primera vez que me ven éste topic, pero ya eh comentado en otros fic del mismo. **

* * *

**Título: Qué pasaría si...**

**Personajes: Loki, Jade West. **

**Crossover: The Avengers y Victorius.**

**Sinopsis: Loki escapa de su encierro en Asgard, pero no tendrá sus poderes hasta que sea redimido completamente o contraiga nupcias con una mortal; algo difícil para él ya que cree que los humanos son seres inferiores. Regresa a la Tierra con ayuda de unos infiltrados decidido a encontrar a su futura esposa. Encontrará a alguien en particular. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si se llegara a enamorar? No de cualquier mujer mortal, sino de una adolescente rebelde, con poderes sobrenaturales, una corona real entre alhajas, sí, su reina. ¿Unirá fuerzas con la muchacha para poder acabar con los humanos? ¿Ella incrementará su poder para satisfacer al hombre que ama o se saldrá de control y tendrán que asesinarla? ¿Los vengadores podrán detener su plan? ¿Loki desistirá de éste, al verse completamente vulnerable, por la joven? ¿O qué pasará?**

**M; Por lisuras y sucesos lemon más adelante.**

**Disclaimer (O como se escriba): Ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece, tampoco los de Nickelodeon. Ésta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, tan sólo para entretenerlos y dejar a volar mi imaginación. **

**Capítulo 1.**

Jade, desde los cinco años había notado ciertas rarezas cuando se enojaba; las luces titubeaban, un fuerte cambio brusco en el color de sus ojos y otras más. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que un ataque de ira, en su casa, hizo volar las ventanas de ésta, los focos reventaron y las puertas se azotaron. Su padre, ya la creía todo un fenómeno. Eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, total; nunca había llevado una buena relación con éste. Y aún de grande hacía haciendo eso sin querer.

El la academia, Hollywood Arts, no llevaba una buena relación casi con nadie. Era la malhumorada chica gótica y rara a la que todos tenían miedo, y respeto, claro está.

Pero siempre quiso ser más que eso, quería dejar de ser la sombra de Victoria Vega; quien desde que había llegado a la academia de la gótica, no hizo más que adueñarse de todo.

Para Jade era otro día como cualquiera, rodeada de idiotas que la molestarían el resto del día. Quería desaparecer de ahí, esfumarse de una vez. Y lo haría, viajaría a Nueva York a grabar un disco. La habían descubierto por haber saboteado la presentación de Tori; tenía que admitirlo, era demasiado buena para joder a los demás y hacer travesuras. El día de la presentación de la medio latina, Jade había hecho desarreglos en el escenario y hacer quedar en ridículo a Tori por haberle quitado a su novio Beck. Al parecer éste no la amaba lo suficiente, y ella se había dado cuenta cuando la engañó. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando el chico cuando se fijó en Tori? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que quería desaparecer de una buena vez.  
Cuando Tori no pudo seguir cantando, ella la reemplazó triunfante. Y así obtuvo un contrato con una famosa disquera.

Habían pasado los meses desde que llegó a Nueva York. Ahí, los productores, tenían otros sets de grabación y las escenas que tenían que hacerlas al aire libre para el videoclip, las hacían en las calles de esa gran ciudad. Se estaba convirtiendo en cantante profesional, asistentes personales y sobre todo, poderes sobrenaturales que ella misma había aprendido a utilizar. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Podía manipular a la gente a su antojo, se dio cuenta que podía leer la mente de las personas, y si se concentraba bien; podía mover las cosas. Había leído mucho sobre aquellos dones. Sí, tenía el don de la telepatía, telequinesis, además de poder alterar la realidad a su antojo, aunque ésto último lo hacía con mucha dificultad, casi nunca. Claro, sus poderes los usaba con moderación y suma madurez. Era algo así como una mutante, como los X-men, de los que tanto había oído hablar.

Por otro lado; Loki tramaba su huida de Asgard. Tenía que regresar a la Tierra para poder cobrar venganza. Esos seres inferiores le habían ganado con ayuda de Los Vengadores, era un insulto, una blasfemia para él. Ideó un plan muy ingenioso para poder escapar y lo iba a lograr gracias a los infiltrados que habían en Asgard.

Pronto, logró escapar de esa maldita prisión. Causó muchos destrozos en Asgard, con ayuda de sus secuaces, mas no con sus poderes; los cuales habían desaparecido por alguna extraña razón. Bueno, no del todo, sólo le habían quedado algunos como la creación de campos de fuerza y el poder incrementar su fuerza física sólo por unos momentos. Se sentía mal, débil. Eso no le debería de estar sucediendo, mas aún así logró sacarle información a Odín sobre qué le sucedía, e ir a la Tierra.

_- ¡Exijo, en éstos instantes, que me digas lo que me sucedió!.- Pedía amenazadoramente. Con Thor luchando en otro mundo, al igual que gran parte del ejercito asgardiano, Loki tenía las de ganar para ir a la Tierra. Pero antes, tenia que saber qué era lo que le sucedía._

_- Tu odio y maldad hacia esas personas te han hecho perecer, Loki, te vuelves poco a poco como ellos...- Le comenzó a explicar._

_- ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Dime!.- Ya no podía más, su fuerza se le estaba agotando._

_- Que te vas a volver un mortal, Loki...- Aquello dejó muy consternado al dios. No era posible. Él, Loki, el dios de la maldad, el caminante del cielo, el astuto, no podía estar convirtiéndose en un ser como los que tanto despreciaba._

_- ¡Mientes! Sólo quieres jugar con mi mente...- Por un momento, parecía que se iba a romper en llanto. Pero no._

_Se sentó lo más relajado posible, nadie le podía hacer nada en ese momento al encontrarse dentro de cuatro paredes con Odín neutralizado._

_- No tengo por qué mentirte, hijo, tú aberración hacia ellos te está cambiando.- Aquel anciano hablaba tranquilo. A pesar de todo, lo había criado desde pequeño y le tenía ese afecto._

_- No me digas "hijo"...- Pidió con un tono de voz venenoso.- ¡Ahora dime! ¡¿qué puedo hacer para no convertirme como esa pestilencia?!.- Su paciencia se encontraba al borde. Necesitaba respuestas, y ya._

_- Tienes que redimirte, Loki, o...- No sabía si continuar._

_- ¿O qué?.- Pregunto tajante._

_- O casarte con una mortal.- Finalizó. _

_Loki no lo podía creer, por un momento titubeó ante aquella noticia.- ¿T..tú me impusiste ese castigo?.- Preguntó vacilante._

_- No, yo no...- Fue interrumpido por Loki._

_- ¡¿Entonces QUIÉN?!.- O quienes... Pensó. Quería las malditas respuestas YA._

_- Los dioses han visto tu corazón, negro, lleno de maldad, odio y perversiones hacia la humanidad. Sólo quieren que te remidas o que conozcas lo que es el amor con una mortal. Quieren que vuelvas a sentir, que veas que no todo es poder y ambición...- Iba a continuar pero otra vez fue interrumpido por quien fue su hijo._

_- Tú, más que nadie, sabes que yo sí conocí el amor, otra cosa es que no esté dispuesto a volver a sentir. Y tampoco me voy a redimir, sólo quiero esclavizar a esa raza inferior.- Recordó aquel dolor que lo acompañó al saber de la muerte de su esposa, la diosa de Sigyn, y la tristeza en aquellos días amargos sin ella._

_- Sólo te quedan esas dos opciones, Loki, enamorarte o morir dentro de unos años por cualquier enfermedad, accidente, o la vejez. Por otro lado, el tiempo ya no te queda, tienes que ir a la Tierra ya, o sino vivirás como ellos. Además, no sería tan malo casarte con una mujer mortal, son muy bonitas y si recuperas tus poderes; podrás convertirla en una diosa.- Finalizó dando por terminada esa conversación._

_Loki se quedó estupefacto, casarse o simplemente aceptar la realidad. No, no iba a perder sus poderes por un simple juego de los dioses. Iría a la tierra y desposaría a la más bella de las mortales._

_- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?.- Preguntó tratando de irse a la nada. Buscar esposa no sería fácil para él. _

_- Hay una, es ideal para ti, incluso es "diferente" a los demás mortales.- Fue otra vez interrumpido por Loki._

_- ¿Cómo que diferente?.- Se interesó._

_- Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú, sólo busca en New York.- Loki no sabía por qué Odín le daba toda esa información, hasta llegó a creer que se tratara de una trampa. Pero en fin, nada perdería con sólo buscar.- Y Loki, sólo puedes viajar una vez a la Tierra.- Advirtió._

_- ¡¿Pero qué me estás diciendo?!.- Aquello le hizo perder los estribos. Tenía que apurarse, llevar lo esencial y primordial e irse de una sola vez. Ya no podría regresar a Asgard o a otro mundo._

_- Tus poderes se están debilitando y sólo podrás hacer un viaje por cuenta propia.- En eso, entran unos soldados de Loki._

_- Señor, perdone nuestra intromisión; pero Thor está por regresar con todo su ejercito. Tenemos que irnos ya.- La voz de aquel soldado notaba miedo. _

_- Bien.- Fue lo único que dijo Loki mientras salía de a habitación de Odín._

Y ahora Loki se encontraba en la Tierra; con la fachada de un gran empresario. Claro que tuvo que cambiar un poco sus rasgos, pero no mucho. Y sí, eso le demandaba mucho uso de su poder. A los tres meses tuvo que volver con sus gestos originales, quedándose casi nulo de energía.

Un día, Jade salía del estudio de grabación y entró a un bar no muy lejano con su asistente y su mánager. Era un bar muy elegante; cortesía del mánager, para Jade.

- Estuviste estupenda hoy, Jade.- La halagó con una sonrisa seductora. La gótica le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera frívola, como siempre solía ser. El surgir a la fama no la había cambiado en nada.

- Gracias, Luther.- Fue lo único que contestó.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre las tres personas para luego ser roto por la voz chillona de la asistente de Jade.

- Señorita Jade, le recordaré que mañana tiene clases de física y trigonometría. Además, en la tarde, reunión con...- Pero fue interrumpida por Luther.

- Ya déjala, seguro está demasiado cansada para pensar en lo que tiene que hacer mañana.

- Gracias Amanda, Luther, igualmente.- Hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar al mozo.- Pero hoy, vamos a divertirnos.- Al llegar el chico, ella pidió una botella de whisky. Su manager la miró un poco sorprendido. No sabía que la muchacha de diecisiete tomara alcohol.- ¿Qué?.- Pregunto ella, al sentirse observada por él.

- Nada, sólo que no sabía que tomaras.- Le respondió con un hilo de voz.

- Ah.- Contestó secamente. Sirvió en los vasos y comenzaron a tomar, moderadamente. No querían aparecer en los diarios al día siguiente con la portada: "Jade West, manager y companía; deciden irse de juerga."

Sería totalmente ridículo. Pero, otra vez, Jade no hizo caso a las advertencias de Luther sobre tomar moderadamente. Al cabo de un buen rato, ya estaba mareada, claro que no lo daba a notar demasiado.

Entonces, la anfitriona del bar; anunció que comenzaban los números artísticos. Como el karaoke.

Jade observó el escenario, hace mucho que no subía a uno a cantar en vivo. Todo era grabar, grabar, y más grabar; eso le estaba fastidiando.

- ¿Quieres ir?.- Le preguntó Luther en su oído. Eso le molestó más, se había dado cuenta que Luther quería algo con ella, sólo que no estaba del todo segura.

- Por su puesto, e iré.- Se levantó del asiento y antes de subir al escenario, Luther la detuvo.

- Ya nos vamos, ¿vas a cantar o vienes con nosotros?.- Preguntó cogiéndole del brazo.

- Me quedo.- Contestó seca y se soltó del agarre de su manager.

- Sólo no hagas escándalos, no quiero problemas con la prensa y la policía, acuérdate que eres aún menor de edad y has estado bebiendo.

- Sí, como sea.- Y subió al escenario. Los presentes la miraban curiosos.

Entonces, la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando ver a un hombre muy elegante, de cabellera negra hasta los hombros peinado hacia atrás, con un bastón muy curioso; en la punta tenía una piedra azul. Y sus ojos verdes, demasiado potentes, con un brillo en particular.

Ambos, tanto Jade como Loki, se quedaron mirando fijamente; el hombre pasó a sentarse al frente, quería apreciar el acto que haría la bella chica que tenía ante sus ojos. La observó detenidamente, ojos color azul, un vestido a juego con el color de éstos y la piel blanca, muy pálida. Casi igual a la de él.

Loki juró, por un momento, creer haber tenido una conexión con aquella chica. Pero desechó la idea. era imposible. Había visto un montón de mujeres mortales, y muy lindas, no podía quedarse con la idea de la joven de ojos azules.

Por un momento, Jade se sintió intimidada por la mirada de aquel misterioso hombre de ojos verdes. Pero volvió a endurecer su rostro, no debía mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie.

Comenzó a sonar la canción.

Numb - Likin Park. watch?v=1EJwvm6ltg8

Jade había escogido la misma canción que había cantado el día de la presentación en Hollywood Arts.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Ésto es un intro a la relación amistad/odio que tendrán nuestros personajes.**


	2. Amistad casual

**Hola, gracias por leer.**

**Bella!, linda, gracias por tu comentario. Lo aprecio. :3 Sabes que yo también te quiero y te extraño. :3**

**Forty Three, me vas a hacer llorar. En serio, gracias por todo lo que estás diciendo. Ya me lo habían dicho antes, pero no me lo creía, aunque ahora, viniendo de ti, lo creo. :'3 Lo de Jade; muajajajaja será algo así como una "Jean Grey", ¿ya te imaginarás el alboroto que causarán...? xDDD Además, sabes que por pm te digo todo. :3**

**Hola Triple K, me haces sentir halagada al decirme eso. Gracias, en serio. Y no te preocupes, te tendré presente sea cual sea el seudónimo que uses. ;)**

**Tanya, gracias. Sí, vaya castigo para Loki. xDDDD**

**Disclaimer (O como se escriba): Ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece, tampoco los de Nickelodeon. Ésta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, tan sólo para entretenerlos y dejar a volar mi imaginación.**

**La canción que puse en el link ( watch?v=yx54FenVFyU) la canta Amy Lee(? No lo sé, sólo sé que la canta una mujer aunque la versión es de Likin Park.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Amistad casual.**

Comenzó a cantar, algo bajo para su timbre de voz. Y a pesar de estar un poco mareada, aún tenía coordinación en las palabras y sabía a quién se la dedicaba. A sus padres, más al señor West.

**Estoy cansada de ser lo que tu quieres que sea  
Sintiéndome sin fe  
Perdida bajo la superficie  
No sé qué estás esperando de mí  
Puesta bajo la presión  
De caminar en tus zapatos  
[Atrapada en la resaca  
Solo atrapada en la resaca]  
Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti **

El hombre de ojos verdes prestó más atención a la letra. Había algo en ella que le hacía recordar muchas cosas. Por otro lado, el manager de Jade salió al terminar la primera estrofa.

**He quedado tan insensible  
Puedo sentirte ahí  
Estoy cansada  
Mucho más insensible  
Me estoy convirtiendo en esto  
Todo lo que quiero hacer  
Es ser más como yo  
Y ser menos como tu**

¿Así se sentía aquella muchacha? ¿Insensible? ¿Cansada?. Aquellas preguntas rondaban en la mente de Loki. No dejaba de observar a a muchacha. Él estaba sentado al frente de ella. En un espacio que se consideraría "Vip", con una pequeña mesa para las bebidas.

**¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?  
Amarrándome muy firmemente  
Temeroso de perder el control  
Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería  
Se derrumbó justo frente a ti... **

Jade se sentía, muy en el fondo, decepcionada por su padre. Ella sólo quería que la aceptara tal cual y como era. Todo lo que el señor West había pensado que sería su hija se esfumó cuando ella comenzó hacer de su vida lo que le diera en gana. Ella sólo quería ser libre, quería ser ella misma sin tener una máscara o fingir ser la chica perfecta.

**[Atrapada en la resaca  
Solo atrapada en la resaca]  
Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
[Atrapada en la resaca  
Solo atrapada en la resaca]  
Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar**

Loki sintió que la letra de esa canción le estaba llegando. Era muy significativa. Tal vez lo que ella había vivido era casi igual a lo que él vivió en Asgard. Cada cosa que él hacía, era una decepción para Odín. Cada paso que daba para ser como Thor, era un error más para Odín. Cada segundo que Loki perdía, tratando de ser mejor, era más de lo que podía soportar.

**Pero sé  
Que yo podría terminar fallando también  
Pero sé  
Que eras igual que yo  
Con alguien decepcionado de ti. **

Jade sabía que su padre hacía sido igual que ella. Le podría fallar y equivocarse mil veces, pero muy en el fondo sabía que su padre había sido como ella decepcionando a alguien más.

Acabó la canción. Todos aplaudieron menos el hombre de ojos verdes, eso hizo que Jade se sintiera ofendida. Se había sentado adelante para verla, ¿si no a quién más?, y ahora no le daba ni el más mínimo reconocimiento. Tal vez no había cantado tan bien como cuando está sobria, pero tampoco se podría decir que había cantado desastroso.

Loki se había quedado mirándola, sólo eso, no aplaudió ni nada. ¿Quién era ella para merecerse sus aplausos? Aunque en el fondo haya querido hacerlo, no lo hizo.

Vio cómo ella se iba hacia el rincón más apartado de aquel bar. Le había seguido con la mirada hasta girar la cabeza. Era como si algo en ella le hubiera causado curiosidad, y quería descubrir qué.

Se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba ella. Hizo notar su presencia con un leve carraspeo.

- Buenas noches, bella dama.- ¿Buenas? ¿BELLA DAMA? ¿De dónde carajos habían salido esas palabras? Ah, sí, de su propia boca.

Ella giró, intrigada, con el ceño fruncido. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse palabrear por alguien. Pero al ver esos ojos verdes, totalmente penetrantes, se perdió en ellos.

- ¿Qué?.- Contestó ella a modo de saludo. Rara forma, pero lo hacía siempre.

A Loki no le hablaban así, se intrigó y llenó de curiosidad aún más por la muchacha.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento?.- Era la primera vez que pedía permiso para algo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- En lo absoluto, siéntate. De todas formas, ya me iba.- Quiso pararse pero el hombre le detuvo.

- No quiero que te vayas, por favor.- Pidió tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

- ¿Estás tratando de coquetear conmigo?.- Preguntó de porraso y mala manera frunciendo el ceño.

Loki abrió los ojos, sorprendido, claramente la chica había visto sus intenciones. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Acaso era tan notorio? No, él no dejaba que vean sus intenciones hasta que lo quisiera.

- De donde yo vengo se le dice cortejar. Pero no, no estoy tratando de "coquetear" contigo.- Por algo le decían el amo de las mentiras. Persuadió rápidamente a la joven para que se quedara.- Sólo trato de ser amable.

- Pues créeme que yo no lo soy.- Loki vio la sinceridad de la chica al decir aquello. Franca.- Pero siéntate si te hace feliz.- Rodó los ojos y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, bueno, otro.

Loki se sentó y observó como la chica se servía aquella bebida. ¿Era alcohol?

- No creo que sea bueno que vean a una señorita bebiendo.- Hizo aquel comentario mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Y?.- Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. No le importaba lo que piensen de ella.

- Como sea.- Él le contestó tajante. Loki no aguantaría todo de todo, sólo algunas cosas.

Jade alzó la vista, lo miró profundamente y sin parpadear. Se estaba concentrando, quería leer la mente de aquel hombre, otra vez, como cuando supo que sí quería coquetear con ella. Pero no podía encontrar nada, era como si algo, o alguien, impidiera su entrada.

Loki sintió que alguien quería invadir su mente, puso sus fuerzas para no dejar entrar al intruso. Quien sea que fuere se iba a llevar una buena cuchara de su propia medicina. Hizo un contra ataque mental y se dio con la sorpresa de que le comenzó a doler la cabeza. No podía, él tampoco podía invadir la mente de esa persona, que aún no sabía de quién se trataba.

Dejó sus intentos. Ambos dejaron sus intentos ya que les comenzó a doler la cabeza. Jade también había sentido lo mismo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo unos segundos para luego ser roto por Loki.

- Aún no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿o sí?.- Habló cogiendo otro vaso que había ahí, limpio, para servirse un poco de aquella bebida.

- Nunca preguntaste.- Contestó sin importancia.

- Disculpa mi descortesía.- La actitud de la chica le estaba dando ya demasiada curiosidad. Cualquiera de las mortales como ella se hubieran derretido por él, era guapo, demasiado. Y ella sólo actuaba como si no existiera.- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la misteriosa dama con voz de ángel que tengo delante mío?.- Ni él mismo sabía por qué coño decía tanta cursilería.

- ¿Y el tuyo?.- Devolvió la pregunta sin contestar la que él había hecho.

- Loki, Loki Laufeyson.- Contestó dándole una enigmática sonrisa. Le comenzaba agradar la desconfianza de la chica.- Ahora, el tuyo es...

- Jade, Jade West.- Contestó mirándole a los ojos y dándole otro sorbo a su trago.- Un gusto... ¿Loki? ¿Te llamas como el dios nórdico?.- Preguntó con cierto tono de admiración en su voz.

- El gusto y el placer son todos míos.- Escuchar aquello último que le preguntaba lo llenó de orgullo. Ella no se estaba burlando de su nombre como los otros humanos, es más; notó que en la voz de ella había algo de admiración.- Sí.- Contestó sirviéndose un poco más de la bebida, le estaba gustando.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?.- Ok, mató el momento.- Déjame, lo adivino; la clase de nombre que pone un padre a su hijo para joderle la infancia.-Había hecho el intento de molestarlo. Él sólo rió. A Loki le había hecho gracia el comentario.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Jade?.- Preguntó con ansias de molestara de igual forma.

- No me culpes, fue mi madre quien me lo puso.- Le contestó arruinándole la broma.

Él sólo atinó a decir.- Significa "ja-de" en inglés.- Tomó otro sorbo.- Es muy hermoso, me agrada, además que el jade es mi piedra preciosa favorita.- Volvió a servirse otro poco mientras seguía hablando.- Digno nombre para una bella dama.- Ni él mismo sabía si esas últimas palabras las decía de verdad o sólo para engañar a la muchacha.

- Hmmm... ¿gracias?.- Sintió que un pequeño calor se alojó en sus mejillas.- Lo siento...- Se disculpó por lo bajo.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes?.- Preguntó sin saber a lo que ella se refería.

- El p...poner... el... sonrojarme.- Contestó un poco tímida. Ningún hombre había provocado ese efecto en ella.

- Oh... en todo caso, lo siento yo.- Argumentó. La muchacha le comenzaba a agradar. Tal vez la podría utilizar para hacerles creer, a los dioses, que se había enamorado. Él no había hecho que alguna mujer se sonrojara a tal grado, creo que influía su sequedad al tratarlas.

Jade sintió que algo se le movió en el ojo. Le comenzó a doler. _Mierda... ¿Ahora qué hago?, _se preguntó. Tapó el ojo izquierda, donde había sentido eso y se paró.

- Discúlpame, voy al tocador.- Se dirigió a ese lugar.

Loki se había quedado confundido. ¿Tocador? ¿Toca-dor? ¿Tocar...se? ¿Tocarse qué?

Jade se vió en el espejo qué era lo que le molestaba en el ojo y encontró el problema. La lentilla se le había roto. Procedió a quitárselo, igualmente el otro. No se iba a quedar con un ojo azul y otro verde. Sería algo raro.

Comenzó a soltar unas cuantas blasfemias y siguió viendo su reflejo. Sus ojos verdes, naturales, no estaban tan mal después de todo. Pero... ¿qué pensaría aquel hombre al verle los ojos y descubrir que su color era falso? Bah... como si le importara en lo más mínimo.

Salió y se dirigió a la mesa donde había estado anteriormente. Se sentó y encontró la mirada confusa de "Loki".

- Hey.- Llamó su atención.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Le preguntó recostándose en el respaldar del asiento.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres de éste mundo son... "fáciles"?.- La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

Jade se rió a carcajadas.- ¿Quién?.- Preguntó mirando a las camareras. Dio con una que vestía diferente a las demás. Su blusa era escotada y la falda demasiado corta a diferencia del uniforme de las otras. Sin necesidad de leer la mente de la mujer, supo que era ella quien se le había regalado a su nuevo "amigo".- Ella, ¿cierto?.- La señaló con la mirada.

Loki asintió y se sorprendió de tal grado de observación de la chica. Al parecer, los humanos no eran tan estúpidos como creía.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?.- Preguntó.

- Digamos que es intuición.- Miró la cara de confusión de su acompañante y contestó sin burla.- No hace falta ser un genio, ni leer la mente, para darse cuenta.- Loki le prestó atención.- Tan sólo mírale la ropa, demasiado provocativa.- Loki giró a ver a la camarera.- La falda más alta de lo debido, la blusa escotada, y sin contar que tiene cara de... ah, date cuenta tú solo.- Finalizó sin completar lo último. ..._De mamona, _pensó rodando los ojos._  
_

- Vaya, sabes observar demasiado bien a las personas.- Se sirvió otro vaso. ¿Ya iba por la tercera o la cuarta?.- Tus ojos son de otro color, ¿cómo lo hiciste?.- Preguntó observándole los ojos, como si quiera saber el secreto que eran escondido tras ellos. ¿Cómo una simple mortal había hecho cambiar el color de sus ojos?

- No es magia, tonto.- Contestó de mala gana.

Loki se sintió ofendido, le había llamado "tonto".- ¿Entonces?.- Volvió a preguntar.

- Son lentes de contacto.- Respondió ella.

- ¿Lentes con-tacto?.- Preguntó demasiado confundido. ¿Lentes que hacían tacto? Jamás en su vida se había sentido así.

Jade no evitó reírse por cómo Loki había separo la palabra "contacto". ¿De dónde venía ese hombre que no conocía nada?

- Lentillas.- La gótica se dio cuenta de que Loki seguía con la misma cara de confusión.- Haber, te explico. Lentillas o lentes de contacto; son unas lentes correctoras o cosméticas que se ponen en el ojo, concretamente sobre la capa lagrimal que cuida y lubrica la córnea. Se tiene que tener demasiado cuidado con ellas, hay que limpiarlas y no dejar que se sequen cuando no las usas.- Con esa respuesta que le había dado, ya hasta parecía doctora o algo así. Ella sacó de su bolso un pequeño estuche blanco donde guardaba las lentillas.- Mira.- Abrió cada tapa y se las enseñó.

- ¿Y por qué te las quitaste?.- Preguntó mirando las lentillas.

- Porque se... me ha roto una y no iba a estar con un ojo de un color y otro diferente.- Comenzó lento y terminó respondiendo de mala gana. No le gustaba cómo ese hombre le hacía poner. Agachó la mirada. _Seguro no le gustan mis ojos..., _pensó sintiéndose rara. ¿Desde cuando le importaba si le agradaba a alguien algo de su cuerpo o no?

- No te aflijas, me gustan más los verdes.-Le dedicó una media sonrisa, pero sincera.- Hacen honor al color de la piedra de tu nombre.- Ya, en serio. ¿De dónde mierda sacaba tantas palabras "bonitas"? Parecía un maldito panal de abejas escurriendo miel por todos lados.

Jade se sorprendió, era la primera vez que alguien le decía tantas cosas así. Frunció el ceño, aquel hombre no la podía estar poniendo así, tonta y confundida. Se paró.

- Lo siento, se me hace tarde y mañana tengo que ir a...- Dudó.- ...a hacer unas cosas temprano.

Loki hizo lo mismo.- Bueno, te acompaño.- Se ofreció a acompañarla.- Es tarde y para una _simple humana_ es peligroso andar así.- Metió la pata. ¿Cómo carajos podía decir "simple humana". Ya hasta se podía repetir diciendo lo mismo en su mente una y otra vez con voz estúpida.

- Bueno, la "simple humana" puede sola.- Contestó molesta. eso era el colmo. ¿Quién era ese hombre?.- ¿Acaso vienes de otro universo para decirme "humana", con otro tipo de término?.-Se dio la media vuelta sin dejar que Loki contestara. Salió del bar deduciendo que su manager había cancelado la botella de whisky.

Cosa que no fue así, ya que cuando Loki iba a salir detrás de ella, un mozo se le acercó pidiendo que cancelara. Claro, por lo bajo.

- Lo siento, señor, tiene que cancelar la botella de whisky.- Habló el mozo.

¿Whisky? ¿Así se llamaba esa cosa? Bueno, como fuere, le había gustado y además tenía tiempo para hacerse preguntas después. Canceló y salió del bar esperando poder encontrar a aquella misteriosa muchacha. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla ni por la izquierda, ni por la derecha.

* * *

**Ya estoy empezando a escribir el capítulo tres. ¿Qué pasará? asdadasd**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Son lo máximo. **


	3. Hasta pronto

**Hola chicas! Y chicos, si es que habrá alguno leyendo. xD**

**Estoy feliz! Ya son 8 comentarios con tan solo dos capítulos, es emocionante, en serio. Se los agradezco demasiado. :3**

**Gracias a Bella, Tanya y Forty, por sus comentarios. Las quiero chicas.**

**Y darle la bienvenida a Katherine y Liz. A mí me encantan los personajes así. :3**

**Dejo de molestarlas y a leer. :3**

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**SHIELD.**

Jade se había ido de ahí sin ningún reparo. No iba a permitir que ese idiota le dijera _simple humana_, ella no era nada simple. De hecho era complicada, muy complicada. Además que sus poderes no la hacían _simple. _Maldijo por haber salido rápido de ahí; el viento le chocó demasiado y aumentó su des coordinación al caminar. Si se iba por la avenida para tomar un taxi, seguro alguien la reconocería y se armaría un lío. _"Famosa caminando ebria por las calles de Nueva York"._

Dobló por una calle desolada. Perfecto, así nadie la vería. Pero no contó con que un hombre estuviera caminando por ahí. El hombre se dirigió a ella.

- Hey, bonita.- Dijo mientras la miraba.-Pero si es la famosa Jade West...- Continuó cuando ella volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué quieres idiota?.- Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta sincera y caminando para irse.

- Tranquila...- Caminó hasta ella e hizo el ademán de querer detenerla, pero Jade hizo que él retrocediera sin tan siquiera tocarlo.

Loki había doblado por la misma esquina y observó cómo un hombre quería faltarle el respeto a la muchacha que había conocido en el bar. Se apresuró pero ella ya había dejado inconsciente al hombre.

- Te dije que sería peligroso.- Le recriminó mientras la observaba. En sus ojos notó un brillo diferente y la tonalidad de éstos había cambiado a unos más oscuros.

- Y yo te dije que sabía cuidarme.- Contestó inflando el pecho, a la vez preguntándose si él la había visto hacer uso de sus poderes. Ya que los tuvo que usar porque al estar mareada no podía coordinar bien.

- ¿Cómo has desmayado al humano, si estás mareada?.- Preguntó ofendido de no obtener respuesta alguna sobre el misterio de ella.

- Haces demasiadas preguntas.- Volvió a responderle de malas.- Y dices "humano" como si fueras de otro planeta.- Comenzó a caminar tambaleándose, ya que, al estar mareada por el alcohol y usar sus poderes al mismo tiempo, hizo que se desubicara más.

- Te puedo llevar a tu casa, si quieres. No estás bien.- Primera jugada lanzada.

- ¡Que estoy bien!.- Gritó molesta por la insistencia de Loki.- Puedo sola...

- Como quieras, _mortal...- _Le contestó con cierto odio yéndose y dejándola sola. Si no se iba de ahí, hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo a la chica. ¿Cómo se osaba a gritarle? En más... ¿Por qué dejó gritarse...?

Por otro lado, ella se fue, recuperando fuerzas. Salió a una calle un poco más transitada. Se sentó en una banca y llamó a su manager.

- Luther...- Habló cuando él contestó.- Necesito que me lleves a casa, ahora.- Ordenó sin dejar que él hablara.- Me encuentro entre la esquina del KFC y McDonalds, a la espalda del bar donde me dejaste tirada.

_- No puedo salir, Jade, mi esposa a regresado de viaje.- _Fue lo único que recibió de respuesta. Joder, ahora sí se había quedado sola y no tenía a nadie quien la lleve. ¿Por qué no había aceptado la propuesta de Loki? Ah, claro, porque creyó que era un psicópata.

Loki se sentía raro, nunca había dejado que alguien le hablara así; menos una mujer mortal. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a otra calle. Llamó mentalmente a uno de sus lacayos para que lo llevaran a casa. (mansión)

No podía quitársela de la cabeza. ¿Por qué no había podido leer su mente?

En minutos, un auto negro, elegante y perfecto como para alguien como Loki, llegó y éste subió.

- Llévame a mis aposentos, mortal.- Le ordenó al hombre que conducía. Éste, obviamente, estaba bajo el poder del dios. Él y varias personas, enemigos de S.H.I.E.L.D, le servían a Loki.

El hombre que se encontraba al volante, vestía saco y corbata; parecía otro ejecutivo. Doblaron por unas esquinas y Loki se percató que Jade se encontraba sentada en una banca.

- Para ésta máquina con ruedas junto a la chica del vestido azul. El conductor hizo lo que él le pidió.

Loki bajó del auto y se sentó al lado de Jade.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó al tiempo que giraba a verlo.

- La pregunta es... ¿Tú, qué haces aquí?.

- Llamé a mi manager, no puede venir a verme...- Contestó un poco apenada.

- Yo te puedo llevar.- Loki no era el tipo más amable del universo, con nadie, pero algo hacía que lo fuera con ella.

- ¿No eres un violador, cierto?.- Preguntó mirándolo divertida y entre un tanto preocupada.

El de ojos verdes rió por lo bajo.

- No, si quiero copular* con alguien lo hago y ya, no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo a la fuerza.- Contestó sacándose la gabardina negra.- Ten, debes tener frío.- Sin pensarlo, la acomodó sobre su espalda y la invitó a pararse con él.

- Gra... gracias... creo...- Al momento que caminaban y entraban al auto.- Disculpa por haberte gritado hace un rato, sólo es que no confío en nadie...

- No te preocupes, te entiendo.- _Yo tampoco confío en nadie..., _pensó.- ¿En dónde son tus aposentos?.- Preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana. Las calles de noche tranquilas, uno que otro hombre tirado en la acera extendiendo la mano como pidiendo algo, personas que pasaban y le daban cosas y comida a ellos. Todo era raro. ¿Por qué los ayudaban? si no tenían ningún parentesco con ellos.

- ¿Apu qué?.- Preguntó confundida y riéndose. Definitivamente ese hombre era raro.

- Aposentos, tu morada, donde habitas, donde tienes privacidad.- Explicó sin darle importancia al asunto.- Creí que eras más inteligente.

- Sí lo soy.- Se defendió.- Sólo que ya nadie usa esos términos... ¿De dónde eres?.- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

- No querrás saberlo.

- Dime.

- Es mejor así, no quiero ponerte en peligro.- Otra metida de pata.

- ¿Peligro? ¿Qué peligro?.- Preguntó preocupada.- ¿A qué te refieres? Hay no, ¿te busca la policía? ¿Mafiosos? Joder... quiero bajarme, entonces.- Hablaba atropelladamente.

Loki rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

- Tan sólo dile a dónde quieres ir.- Habló sin prestarle atención a la preocupación de la chica.

- Señorita, al señor Loki no le busca la policía.- Interrumpió el que conducía.

- ¿En serio?.- Quiso cerciorarse y leyó la mente del hombre. No había señas de que mentía.

- Él es un hombre de negocios, ni la policía ni la mafia lo busca.- Loki ni sabía a quién carajos se le decía mafia, lo de policías sí lo sabía porque sus lacayos se lo habían explicado una vez.

- Está bien... Yo... lo siento.- Se disculpó. ¿Desde cuando ofrecía tantas disculpas seguidas?

Loki no contestó.

- Vivo... en Harlem.- Dio su información. No tan completa, pero era algo.

- ¿Sólo en Harlem?.- Preguntó el chofer.

- Sí, sólo en Harlem. Yo le indico dónde es que me tiene que dejar.- Habló seca. Volvía a ser la de antes.

Loki se concentraba. Demandaría mucho uso de su poder si quería penetrar la mente de la chica. Y lo hizo. Vio todo lo que ella no quería que viera. Sus poderes; podía leer la mente, manipular a las personas, entrar en sus cabezas y jugar con ellas, podía mover las cosas, hasta podía alterar la realidad y otras que recién se iban desarrollando muy en el fondo de su subconsciente.

El dios quedó maravillado. Sin duda alguna; ella era la mortal _diferente. _Con ella tendría que casarse.

Jade no pudo sentir el momento en que Loki invadió su cabeza. Tal vez sería que el alcohol la distraía.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, hasta que llegaron a donde Jade le había indicado al hombre.

- Bueno, éste es el adiós.- Habló ella.

- Yo no lo creo así.- Contestó Loki.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a perseguir?.- Preguntó con cierta gracia.

Loki sonrió de oreja a oreja sin responderle. Mañana sería un día interesante.

- Ok... eres raro. Hasta... ¿pronto, entonces?.

- Hasta pronto.- Afirmó el pelinegro.

Tomó la mano de la chica y depositó un suave beso en ella. Jade se fue, caminó hasta su departamento y Loki hizo lo mismo con el coche.

Pero no contaban con que alguien los hubiera seguido, que los hubieran espiado en todo el transcurso...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, un equipo de informática iba de aquí a allá. Entregando datos, fotografías, informes.

- Señor.- Un agente hizo notar su presencia.

- Diga, agente Salazar.- Contestó un hombre moreno con un parche en el ojo.

- Lo encontramos, señor.- Le entregó una carpeta llena de archivos. Entonces entra una agente de cabello negro.

- ¿Están seguros?.- Preguntó al momento que abría la carpeta.

- Muy seguros.- Afirmó la mujer.

- Hill, ésto es serio. ¿Qué hace él en la Tierra?.- Su preocupación se hizo notar al leer los informes y ver las fotos.

- Hace tres meses, detectaron anomalías, como si se hubiera abierto un portal con el Tesseracto. Comenzamos a investigar creyendo que Thor había venido a ver cómo estaban las cosas aquí. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando recibimos los vídeos de vigilancia de un banco en Nueva York; en el vídeo se apreciaba a Loki con un ejecutivo muy poderoso, hacían una transacción muy enorme. Prácticamente todos los bienes y dinero del ejecutivo fueron dados al nombre del "señor Loki Laufeyson". Terminaron de hacer la transacción y nos enviaron esos datos. No es normal que un empresario le de todos sus bienes a un desconocido de nombre raro.- Se detuvo y le enseñó otra foto.

- Él no es Loki.- Dijo el moreno mientras examinaba la foto.

- Eso también creímos, pero, hicimos un análisis de comparación y arrojó setenta por-ciento positivo. Ésa foto es de hace dos meses y medio. Creemos que Loki cambió algo de sus rasgos para que no lo detectáramos enseguida. Pero al medio mes, lo captamos en el banco, como es realmente, y ahora anda por ahí sin siquiera esconderse. Es como si quisiera que viéramos que está aquí.- Paró de hablar.

- Como la última vez...- Comentó.

- No, la última vez hizo notar su presencia enseguida. Ahora es distinto, han pasado tres meses y aún no a atacado.- Le corrigió.- Fury, ésto es raro, tenemos que contactarnos con Thor; seguro él sabe cuáles son los planes de Loki.

- Recuerda que no podemos contactarnos con él sin el Tesseracto. Ahora sólo tenemos que seguirle los pasos al maniático mientras encontramos una solución.- La miró.- Irás de encubierto.- Sentenció.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamó sorprendida.

- Podríamos enviar a Natasha, pero Loki sabe quién es.

- Yo creo que ya no...- Habló el agente Salazar mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a una nueva Natasha Romanoff que entraba dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

- Natasha... ¿Qué te has hecho?.- Preguntó Hill con una ceja alzada.

- Digamos que un cambio de personalidad.- Habló seria, como siempre lo era.

- ¿ Y por qué?.- Preguntó un alarmado Fury mientras la observaba. Cabello rubio, hasta la cintura, maquillada y con ropa ceñida.

- Soy "La Espía", Fury, "La Viuda Negra".- Contestó dejando bien en claro quién era.- ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?.- Pregunto sin esperar respuesta.

- Creí que te habías ido con Barton.- Habló Hill.

- Él también está aquí.- Agregó.

- Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe tu cambio de look y el aparecerte aquí sin más?.- Continuó Hill.

- Yo también investigué.- Sacó una carpeta del maletín que traía.- Loki a regresado, pero con otros planes; no estoy segura cuáles son pero está jugando a ser el nuevo playboy, creo que quiere ganarle a Stark en ese sentido.

- O tal vez a regresado a divertirse, pasar el rato, relajarse.- Habló Salazar.

- Ésto no es un juego, niño.- Le interrumpió Natasha fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Lo siento... pero... Ya saben, osea, un dios también tiene necesidades.- Dijo con tono burlesco.

- Salazar, no es momento para tus bromas.- Le reprendió Hill.

- Continúa.- Pidió Fury a Natasha.

- Bien.- Ella continuó.- Hace unas horas, Barton y yo lo seguimos hasta un bar. Sólo entré yo, ya que si entraba Barton conmigo, Loki lo reconocería. En fin, parece que Loki quedó "maravillado" con una mujer, una adolescente para ser específicos. Conversaron un rato, bebieron, se disgustaron, ella se fue, Loki fue tras ella, pero antes tuvo que cancelar la botella de whisky, e increíblemente no mató al empleado que lo detuvo y pagó con dinero, algo raro que Loki sepa sobre cómo se maneja el mundo. Le dije a Barton, por el intercomunicador, que siguiera a la chica e hiciera algo para retenerla; cosa que no le salió del todo bien, la chica lo dejó noqueado. Pero aún así, yo había seguido a Loki sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Subí a los techos y observé todo. La chica no quería la ayuda de Loki, le gritó y vi la expresión de él. Era como si hubiera querido hacerle daño, ahí fue en donde estaba dispuesta a saltar si le hacía algo, pero él sólo se fue dejándola sola, de hecho, ambos se fueron por distintos caminos. Yo desperté a Barton, rápidamente, y le dije que siguiera a la chica, otra vez, mientras yo seguiría a Loki. El cuernitos esperó en la acera y apareció un porsche negro conducido por Ian Salvatore.- Fue interrumpida por Salazar.

- ¿Quién es ese?.

- Dueño de varias empresas en Italia. Y ya no me interrumpas.- Habló fastidiada y continuó su hazaña.- Subí a un taxi y le pedí al chofer que siguiera el auto a una distancia prudente. Entonces vi a Barton en una esquina muy alejada a la chica. Loki bajó del porsche y se sentó al lado de la chica, que por cierto se llama Jade West.- Vio que Salazar iba a preguntar otra vez y le dijo.- Luego explico quién es ella.- Continuó dejando callado al agente.- Conversaron, le dio su gabardina y subieron al auto. Esperé unos segundos hasta que Barton subiera conmigo al taxi y los seguimos, le disparé al auto de Loki un pequeño GPS, por si acaso. La dejaron en un parque, Jackie Robbinsson, y ella se fue caminando, no es muy confiada. Loki le dio un beso en la mano antes que se fuera. A ella le pegué un GPS en su cartera junto con un micrófono, así pude obtener la conversación de ellos. En fin, nos vinimos aquí porque a Barton le dolía la cabeza.- Terminó el relato.

- Averigüen quién es la tal Jade West, quiero todos sus datos, de dónde viene, qué hace aquí y por qué Loki la trató diferente.- Ordenó Fury a los demás agentes.

* * *

**Bueno, tercer capítulo más antes de lo que esperaba. ¿Comentarios? e_e asdasd **


	4. Descubriendo

Hola. Creo que se habrán dado cuenta de la introducción de los Oc's, cierto? e_e

Gracias Bella, yo también quiero que ya haya acción entre ello. Pero ya verás, espero que lo de hoy compense algo (? xD

Liz! Gracias por comentar!, Sí, S.H.I.E.L.D cuándo no. xD Saludos.

Aby Pay; gracias por seguir la historia. :)

Tany; gracias por comentar. Aquí el capi. :D

MadamePink; me alegro que te hayas enamorado de mi fic. Te lo agradezco :3 Saludos.

Triple K; ¿Qué tal? Me da gusto que no te hayas olvidado de tu seudónimo :3 Gracias por leer. No te preocupes, lee cuando puedas, linda. :3 Y sí, aquel era Clint. xD

Alerta: Contenido lemon. Leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro. (No tengo título para él? xD)**

** Descubriendo.**

Natasha sacó otros informes y se los entregó a Fury.

- De eso me encargué en el trayecto hasta aquí, una vez que dejamos el taxi.- Interrumpió la espía.- Su nombre es Jade West, Barton me lo dijo. Vive en **The** **Langston** 68 Bradhurst Ave. Es de Los Ángeles, California. Era aspirante a artista, y ahora es cantante profesional. Estudiaba en Hollywood Arts, era como la mala del instituto. Tiene diecisiete años. No obtuve información, detallada, sobre su familia.

- Así que cornamenta quiere coquetear con una menor de edad, eso es demasiado, incluso para mí.- La voz del hombre, que entró sin avisar, era conocida.- Se podría decir que es un ¿rompe cunas?, sí, eso.

- Stark, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Fury.

- Digamos que a mí también me pareció raro que Ian Salvatore le entregara todos sus bienes a un completo desconocido.- Contestó.

- ¿No pudiste esperar hasta que amaneciera?.- Preguntó Hill.- Son las doce de la noche

- ¿Quién va a estar tranquilo con eso?.- Le devolvió la pregunta.

- ¿Tienes algo para nosotros, Tony, además de lo que me dijiste por teléfono?.- Preguntó Natasha.

- Nop.- Respondió despreocupado para hacerla enojar.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó la rubia.

- Sabes que si estoy aquí es por que tengo algo.- Sacó un aparato de su bolsillo e hizo aparecer un holograma.- Jade West, nueva cantante para LutherRecords, su manager es Cody Luther. Un maldito hijo de perra que se aprovecha de las chicas con sueños grandes. Curiosamente no se aprovechó de ella, ¿por qué?, porque lo tiene controlado.

- ¿Cómo que controlado?.- Preguntó Natasha.

- ¿Has oído hablar de habilidades extra-sensoriales?.- Hizo aparecer otra ventana de archivos.

- Sí sé lo que son, no es necesario que lo expliques.- Contestó la rubia.

- Bien, la chica es como un mutante, un súper humano.- Siguió.

- ¿Acaso fue parte de algún experimento o algo así?.- Preguntó Salazar.

Entonces entró un hombre con cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro. Era Bruce Banner.

- No, ella no fue parte de ningún experimento.- Interrumpió él.- No sé cómo, pero sus padres me contactaron cuando ella tenía cinco años de edad; me contaron lo que le sucedía y querían que la ayudara.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Bruce?.- Preguntó Natasha. Algunos de los presentes se extrañaron de que ella lo llame por su nombre.

- Me refiero a que esa chica es una poderosa telequinética y telépata. Y eso que aún no se han desarrollado sus otras habilidades. También puede alterar la realidad, ésto último lo hizo en una de las sesiones que tuvimos, pero quedó muy débil; durmió por una semana luego hacerlo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que alteró?.- Preguntó Fury.

Bruce sonrió de lado recordando.

- Ella alteró mi pasado, trató de hacerme enojar y que me convirtiera en _el otro sujeto. _No lo logró. Pudo quitarme _eso _por un buen tiempo, casi le costó la vida.- Explicó sin detalles.

- ¿No que era mala?.- Preguntó Tony a Natasha. Ella sólo rodó los ojos.

- Aparenta ser mala, que nada le interesa. Estuve con ella desde los cinco años hasta que cumplió quince, lo suficiente para darme cuenta cómo sufría en silencio, cómo la trataban como un bicho raro sólo por ser _diferente. _En el fondo es una persona buena, sino, no se hubiera tomado el trabajo y molestia de hacer desaparecer mi miedo, a convertirme en un monstruo verde, por un tiempo.

- ¿Cuál es ese cariño que le tienes, Banner?.- Preguntó Natasha con la ceja alzada.

- Uno fraternal, Nat, no te preocupes.- Y le sonrió de una manera que sólo ella pudo darse cuenta. Natasha sonrió para sus adentros.

- Me parece o algo está surgiendo entre ustedes dos, tortolitos.- Tony fue el que habló. Sólo para llevarse miradas de reproche por parte de la espía y del doctor.- Digo... es que pareces celosa, "Nat"- Se excusó.

- ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer?.- Fury le preguntó a Banner sin hacer caso a lo que Tony insinuaba.

- Hasta donde la dejé; sólo podía mover objetos sin la necesidad de tocarlos, leía la mente de las personas, podía cambiar los recuerdos a su gusto, introducirse en sus cabezas y jugar con ellas, haciendo todo lo que quería que haga.- Se sentó.- Cuando le daban ataques de ira, podía ser capaz de hacer volar toda una casa, casi lo hizo con la suya cuando era pequeña y una vez más cuando cumplió once. Yo le enseñé a controlar la mayoría de sus poderes.

- ¿Exactamente, contra quién, además de Loki, estamos liando?.- Preguntó Natasha sabiendo que detrás de eso había algo más.

- Diríamos que podría ser catalogada como un mutante nivel Alfa, por el momento. Pero si desarrolla todas sus habilidades... liaríamos con una Jade de nivel Alfa Omega.- Terminó.

- La gran pregunta es... ¿Qué quiere, Loki, con ella?.- Habló la rubia.

- No creo que quiera ligarsela y ya.- Contestó Tony.

- Tienes razón, no creo que sea eso.- Siguió Natasha.- Si hubiera querido llevársela a la cama, lo habría hecho ésta misma noche. La chica estaba ebria y ni se abría dado cuenta.

- No lo suficiente como para noquearme...- Entró Barton con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?.- Preguntó Hill acercándose al arquero.

- Quise entretenerla.- Tomó asiento al lado de Banner.- Me acerqué a ella diciéndole "bonita", para cabrearla, y cuando giró me di cuenta de que se trataba de Jade West.

- ¿Tú ya sabías quién era?.- Preguntó Salazar.

- No hasta que giró y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta.- Contestó mirándole.- Vi uno de sus covers en la televisión de una tienda.

- Continúa.- Pidió Fury.

- Siguió caminando y mi error fue tratar de agarrarla para sacarle información sobre qué hacía con Loki, o si al menos sabía quién era él- Siguió contando.- Pero me empujó sin siquiera tocarme, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, creo que confundió las cosas y creyó que le iba a faltar el respeto, y vi todo negro hasta que Natasha me despertó y pidió que la siguiera.- Resopló.- La seguí a demasiada distancia, no quería que me noqueara otra vez, y vi que se sentó a llamar. Renegó, se paró y se volvió a sentar hasta que vi que apareció Loki.

- Una última pregunta...- Habló Hill.- ¿Por qué le dijiste "bonita"?.

- Porque sí, no sé. Sólo se me ocurrió.- Contestó mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso tenemos otro caso de celos?.- Preguntó Stark con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Hay, cállate hombre de lata.- Le dijo Hill rodando los ojos.

Tony sólo se rió de la actitud infantil de la agente.

- Aún no me han dicho... Cómo es que todos están aquí y saben todo ésto.- Habló Fury.

- Yo comencé a investigar apenas supe lo del banco gracias a Stark, y Barton estaba conmigo.- Dijo Natasha.

- Llamé a Banner cuando estaba observando a la chica. No era normal que me haya noqueado sin siquiera tocarme. Supuse que él sabría algo, y no me equivoqué.- Dijo Clint Barton.

- Vine a informarles junto con Tony.- Habló el doctor Banner.- Además que ando viviendo en su torre.

- Bien, ahora entiendo todo.- Fury tomó todos los archivos y los guardó.- No hay que hacer tantas conjeturas sobre ella y Loki.- Miró a Hill y a Salazar, un muchacho de apenas quince años.- Ustedes irán de encubierto a la disquera.

- Pero, señor, la chica vería nuestras intenciones.- Habló Hill.

- No estarán tan cerca a ella, pero cuando lo estén; asegúrense de guardar bien sus recuerdos y tener la mente ocupada con cualquier otra cosa.

- No creo que el muchacho logre eso.- Dijo ella mirando al joven agente.

- Yo creo que sí lo hará.- Fury lo defendió queriéndole dar una oportunidad.

- Gracias, señor, le prometo que no lo defraudaré.- Agradeció el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Además, cuando la vea, seguro pensará "tonteras" sobre la chica.- Bromeó Tony.

- Sí... tal vez... La verdad es que es muy bonita... Miren sus ojos verdes...- Habló distraídamente observando la foto de la chica en el holograma de Stark.

- Les dije.- Terminó triunfante el multimillonario.

- Como sea. Vayan a dormir, más tarde tendrán un día agitado.- Dijo Fury.

Todos se iban y Natasha fue la última en casi cruzar la puerta.

- Tú no, Romanoff.- Dijo Fury.

- Dígame Jefe.- Prestó atención.

- Tú serás mi "As" bajo la manga, si algo sale mal con Hill y Salazar.

- ¿A qué se refiere?.

- Si ella los descubre, o Loki, tendrás que estar cerca para poder neutralizarla y traerla aquí.

- Está bien, jefe.

* * *

Jade se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama. Se sentía rara al recordar al hombre de ojos verdes. Nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando había estado con Beck el día que lo conoció.

Dio vueltas en la cama y por fin consiguió dormir.

Por otro lado, Loki, no dejaba de pensar en los poderes de la chica. Era maravilloso, ya había encontrado a la humana diferente y ahora solo procedería a seducirla y casarse con ella. Fingiría que la amaba y así los dioses le devolverían completamente sus poderes.

- Señor, debo recordarle que más tarde, a las 4pm., tengo una reunión con Cody Luther.- Habló el que conducía.

- ¿A qué se debe aquella reunión y quien es Cody Luther? .- Preguntó Loki.

- Dirige una compañía musical, él quiere que yo financie a su nueva cantante en ascenso. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no escucho a la chica cantar en vivo.

- ¿Y como se llama la chica?.

- Jade West.- Contestó.- Pero si no le agrada la idea de ir a verla, no hay ningún problema. Usted manda.

- Jade West...- Repitió con una sonrisa.- Bien, no canceles la cita.- Definitivamente no se equivocaba al pensar que la vería de nuevo.

- Esta bien, señor.- Calló y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a su mansión, la cual ahora pertenecía legalmente a Loki Laufeyson. La mansión y demás propiedades, ahora, pertenecían al dios y por ende, también tenía que hacerse cargo de las compañías que antes dirigía Ian Salvatore.

Loki subió hasta su alcoba, cambio su ropa y se dio cuenta que Jade se había quedado con su gabardina. No importaba, mas tarde la vería de nuevo. Tal y como lo intuyo.

Se echo sobre la cama y durmió.

Al cabo de un rato se despertó y vio a Jade al pie de su lecho. Lo miraba con lujuria y deseo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mortal?.- Pregunto mientras se levantaba.

- Quería observar al hombre que me ayudó...- Contesto con voz seductora

- No soy un hombre cualquiera. No deberías estar aquí...- Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

- Claro, tienes razón. Eres un dios, no un hombre cualquiera.- Contestó sin preocupación alguna.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?.- Le preguntó confundido y frenándose.

- Lo sé todo, hijo de Laufey.- Sonrió de lado.- Ex rey de Asgard, príncipe perdido de Jötunheim.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?!.- Preguntó sorprendido y exaltado.

- Tranquilo, se tanto de ti como tú de mí.- Contestó mientras se acercaba a él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello.

Loki, sin pensarlo, le rodeo la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Jade era quien controlaba sus acciones.

- Sé que quieres casarte conmigo por un estúpido mandato de los dioses. Hay que hacerlo mas fácil; tanto tú como yo, somos excelentes mintiendo y engañando.- Se acerco a su oído y susurro haciendo estremecer a Loki.- Hazme tuya.

El dios no era consciente de sus actos, se dejaba llevar por la adolescente que había tomado control de su mente.

La beso, despacio. Y ella le devolvió el beso con fiereza.

Lo tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

Jade recorría todo el cuerpo de él a su antojo. Bajó por el torso, estomago, hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Comenzó a masajear por encima de la tela del pantalón pijama mientras que la erección de Loki iba en aumento.

Loki se sentía como si fuera virgen, aquellas caricias le hacían estremecer a un nivel extremo.

Lo llevo hasta la cama e hizo que se echara sobre esta. Jade se posiciono sobre la pelvis de Loki y comenzó a moverse sobre él.

El dios estaba demasiado excitado, quería penetrarla de una vez pero no tenia control de sí mismo.

Jade se quito el vestido y quedó completamente desnuda ante la mirada de Loki. ¿Acaso no llevaba ropa interior?

El ojiverde, por fin, logró recuperar control de sí. Se quitó el polo y recorrió el cuerpo de ella con las manos, pero Jade se las apartó sin necesidad de tocarlas.

- No, no, no...- Ronroneó.

Jade se bajó y le quitó el pantalón con la ropa interior. Con su mano, comenzó a mover, el miembro erecto de Loki, de arriba a abajo. Él cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios, húmedos y cálidos, de la chica. Se encontraba al borde.

Ella sonrió mirándolo, pero su sonrisa era frívola. Él se dio cuenta de la tonalidad de sus ojos, eran negros, ahora.

No le prestó la atención debida, sólo creyó que eran raros.

Continuó disfrutando por un rato. Luego Jade se subió sobre él, de nuevo, y comenzó a rozar sus intimidades.

- ¿Quieres torturarme?.- Preguntó Loki en apenas un susurro.

- Algo así...- contestó ella.

Luego de jugar, procedió a introducir el miembro de Loki en su intimidad; cálida y húmeda.

El dios volvió a cerrar los ojos, quería disfrutar aquello hasta en lo más mínimo. Al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación, vestido, y no había nada fuera de lo común exceptuando su erección producto de aquel sueño.

_¿Qué me pasa?..._ Se preguntó mentalmente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Sí, lo sé, lo último fue un sueño de Loki. Me pareció gracioso verlo dejarse dominar por Jade. e_e ¿Será que su subconsciente le pide que se deje someter? xDD

¿Qué querrá, Fury, que haga Natasha? .-. Noooo... no sean mal pensados(? xD

Nat y Bruce? Clint y Hill? Celos? Dónde? Nahhh... les parece... xD

Gracias a los que leen pero no comentan. Y no me digan que no leen porque sí sé que leen! (? xDDDD saludos. :3


End file.
